


This should be interesting

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrians turn looking after Mia for the day, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Adrian and Mia attend a business meeting





	This should be interesting

Adrian loved kids. No one would think it but he did, he loved kids. They were the tiniest of beings who had the whole world to look forward to either creating or destroying. He noted the latter cause he swears that Mia Smoak-Queen will destroy the world with her mind. She had Felicity’s mind, Laurel’s determination, Oliver’s everything and Adrian’s love for revenge. 

 

In short, the world was doomed. 

 

And he loved it and her for it.

 

With Laurel in meetings, Oliver in press conferences and Felicity running two companies, Adrian drew the short straw of looking after Mia for the day. Which is fine. Which would have been fine if he didn’t have urgent meetings himself. 

 

_It will make it interesting._

 

Mia didn’t take to boredom. She was one of those children who found entertainment any way possible. Mostly reading or drawing or teaching or kicking. Today, it was bossing. And Adrian swore he fell more in love with his step-daughter. 

 

“Okay but have you considered that you have read the law wrong and that you are too.“ 

 

All eyes fell onto Mia. And Mia, bless her fearless soul, stared right back. Taking it in turns to raise her eyebrow at each other them as they all waited for Adrian to step in. 

 

He didn’t.

 

He wanted to see how this was to pan out. 

 

"Well? My child asked you a question, i think it only fair that you respond." 

 

The councilman, the idiot, rolled his eyes and tutted.

 

"I will not answer to a child.”

 

Mia went to speak, this time Adrian covered her mouth.

 

“Then you will answer to me.”

 

Adrian smiled his “creepy Prometheus” grin and waited. Mia sat back down on his lap and laid her arms on the table next to her dad. 

 

“Well?" 

 

The councilman spluttered out a response that neither of them believed. Adrian closing the meeting shortly after with Mia listing things for each of them to do. Adrian making notes to check that they all did as Mia asked. Sometimes she even dropped the word ‘please’ it was rare and only to one of them, but still there.

 

Mia sat on the desk and waited for Adrian to put his work away, a small velvet box dropping onto the table. Before he managed to grab it, Mia, with those swift quick fingers, snatched it up. She opened it and closed it.

 

"You are going to?”  
  


Her eyes widened at the nod.

 

“Good, i was starting to make plans to do it myself for the pair of you." 

 

Adrian laughed and took to box from her, sliding it back into his bag. Mia held her arms out to be carried. Adrian threw her over his shoulder and walked out with the giggles from the small child following them down the hallway. 


End file.
